nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Pawn In the Game of War and Peace - 4/25/14
A New Pawn In the Game of War and Peace - Fumiko and Kishi Meet in the Land of Rain xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko stretched softly, she had been walking for some time now, she was far from the village but hadn’t quite made it out of the borders, her thick heels sloshing against the wet marsh below her- ugh i hate the swamp -she sighed and continued walking- Kurochi: -It had been a day or so since he had left the streets of Amegakure, the image of their Kage, the Demi God of the Rain still fresh within his mind. He had intended on seeing more of their village before leaving it but his appearance always seemed to bring out the fear in people. His dark shadowy features, standing at 7'0 and emotionless facade practically warded away any onlookers and gave them reason to turn their backs on him. This was his curse as well as his sanctity. He moved across the moist, plush earth, water rising around his wooden sandals with eat step as he headed back for the border to the Land of Wind- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko stopped at a nearby log to take a break and eat something, her raven black hair drifting along her shoulders to sit just above the middle of her back, she stood at about 5'11" in her heels, her normal height being about 5'9", her soft blue eyes scanned the area as she slid her pack from her back and reached in to pull out a food bar and her canteen of water, sitting on the log gently beside her pack she began to eat a little, while she chewed she reached into her hip pouch and pulled a male human skull from it, setting it on her lap as she smiled down at it- I’m excited papa, we are finally picking up Ryumaru, he probably missed us a lot, hm? -She talked to the skull a bit as she ate and drank- Kurochi: -Kishi had pressed through the woodlands and had entered the open swamps, few trees littering the area. As he continued to cross this he heard the faint voice of a female to his right, coming from within the woodlands he had just left. Did the Kage send people after him? He thought. He turned, facing the direction of the noise and focused. His perceptive abilities were astounding compared to human beings, his hearing, scent, sight, all of it enhanced to the point that he could make out the solitary heartbeat of one individual. If this was a shinobi sent from Ame to follow him, they were fools to send one with such a heavy heart beat. He was not intimidated by this though and actually found interest in confronting whomever it was that would be along this road. He backtracked. Casually pacing himself towards the chatter and into the edge of the trees once more. It was just a few yards in that he saw a woman, sitting upon a stump and nourishing herself. He concluded that she wasn't pursuing him, but he did nothing to hide his presence as he moved around the trees within her line of sight. He had nothing to fear in this world. In a matter of seconds, his eyes would meet hers and what she'd see is a man who’s dead gaze, void of emotion, would penetrate hers. His black sclera, eyes so full of darkness and dread that it could send chills up and down the spine of those who met them. How would she react? he thought for a brief moment, wondering if she would amuse him and scream like most others did. He always found it interesting to monitor the behavior of these mortals, they were so different, yet so alike.- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko smiled at the skull in her lap before her heckles kicked up, something caught her gaze as she looked up from her lap to gaze into the dead eyes of the man before her, approaching her. Something was off about him, was he an attacker? a rouge perhaps? Slowly she slid to her feet and slid the skull back into her pouch, pulling a kunai out at the same time, her brilliant blue eyes becoming tainted with a deep red as it coated her hues; three black tomes emerged and encircled her iris, activating her sharingan. With courage in her voice she stood her ground and spoke to the approaching stranger- who are you and what do you want Kurochi: -He remained silent. Just observing the reaction of this woman. Her first instinct was to come to a defensive state, typical in shinobi which he could distinguish from the kunai she pulled and readied in case he had intentions of attacking. His dead gaze catching hers quickly, a brow rising from beneath the shadows of his bangs as he easily noticed the instant change in her eyes. The Sharingan.. he had heard about it. He decided to grace her with a response, seeing as killing her right off would just lessen the amusement he could gain from her before doing so anyways, "I am no one and require nothing". His tone was deep, commanding and strong, like someone who had survived the darkest of sins this world had to offer, however, there was smoothness to his response, not a hint of fear or intimidation meant to be relayed over the short number of words exchanged. He continued, "Who are you and why do you come this way?" This was a road back to the border; however, this was the long way around. Perhaps she had just missed the signs or wanted to enjoy the scenery, but it did not matter. He awaited her response, a tingling in his chest as his thoughts instantly wandered on ways to mutilate her.. Whether he acted upon those thoughts was another matter.- xXTobiKittyXx: -she hesitated at first, she didn’t know this stranger and it might not be smart to tell him of her journey so she gave him a sort of truth but not the whole truth- I’m on my way to retrieve something of mine outside the border -she held up her kunai- why do you approach me then stranger if you require nothing and is no one of importance? -she studied him a bit more, trying to see if he carried any weapons or anything hidden that could be of harm to her, holding her guard up as she stepped to the left, putting herself in front of her pack- Kurochi: -He contemplated their situation for a brief moment. Did he want her dead? No... it was the pack his eyes then shifted upon, bearing the colors of Ame and symbol of the Village. She was a shinobi from Amegakure. It was a rare opportunity to put his plan for the Kage and his Village into motion and an ominous grin stretched across his lips, his crooked smirk giving her an answer she probably didn't want to hear, or in this case, see. Whether she saw his physical response as a threat was her choice, however, from her eyes she'd be able to take note that he had no weapons, nor scrolls nor armor. Only the simple black clothing against his back and the sandals beneath his feet. Was he truly dangerous? Was he just some creep in the woods? He took a few small steps forwards, moving around and in front of the tree he was standing against. He was handsome in a dangerous way, long, lean muscles shown against his arms and chest, his face half hidden in the shade of his rather wild hair. He was interested in testing the strength of a shinobi of Amegakure..- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko took note he didn’t carry weapons, but her training told her never to underestimate an opponent by their looks, noticing his grin as he began to approach her she reached for her pack and walked around the log, never taking her gaze from the man, something was off about him that told her she needed to get away from him- s-stay back, I’m serious, i don’t want to fight fi i don’t have to -she spoke as she backed up- Kurochi: -He chortled, a deep bellowing noise that pierced the flesh and made it tingle in an unnatural way. She was amusing. He spoke once more, the softness of his words almost contradicting the evil resonating from every fiber of his being, "Running is futile, child." He hadn't moved any closer, however, his right hand rose before him and within it she witnessed something she wouldn't be able to understand. Not a soul having seen the techniques of a Kurochi since the Gakure Purge or surviving long enough to tell a tale. He was lost remnant of an abomination by man. From beneath the cloth bracers around his wrists raised a black metallic liquid, weaving through the air as though gravity was lifting it from his body and playing with it in water. This was his blood, his kekkei genkai and his essence. In a matter of seconds the thin strands of black ooze shifted into straight lines, four of them wavering into a solidified form to create what appeared to be senbon, needles used for striking vital areas in the body. A gleam shot across them as they hardened and his smile faltered, "Let the chase commence" his rather long tongue slid from his lips and slid against one of his black needles, leaving a smudge of onyx against its wet surface.- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko became nervous as she watched a strange black liquid slide from his bracers, the hair on the back of her neck standing up, the substance that emerged made her feel all kinds of wrong, with a quick movement she dropped her pack and reached in her pouch to pull out a smoke bomb, thrusting it towards the ground as the chemical broke loose and exerted a thick white smoke that smelt off pepper corns, shielding her presence as she snagged her bag and threw it on and turning away to take off, her heels thrusting against the soft marsh below as she headed for a slew of trees. She didn’t know of his speed so her best bet was to hide amongst the trees and try to sneak her way out of the marsh unharmed Kurochi: -A smoke bomb.. This wasn't a surprise to him. His eyes were able to keep up with her movements and if it had been anyone else, she might have managed to slip away easily. In this case, she was still as targetable as before. Her blood was her downfall.. He could sense it, smell it, feel the rhythm of its pulse against his skin as though her veins were beating against him. The pattern she gave off moved away and he only snickered, his sandals digging into the heels of the soft earth beneath him, practically vanishing from nonexistent eyes and reappearing directly before her, having used the blood flicker, there was a spiraling caption of black liquid appear in her path, his form materializing and dripping with what had carried him to her. Perhaps she hadn't completely understood the situation she was in. He casually walked towards her, not a hint of sympathy in his expression as he shot his arm out, the slender black needles shooting from between his strong fingers and cutting through the air fast enough to make a whistling noise as all four aimed for her knees and elbows. These needles were just extensions of his body, if their point successfully penetrated her flesh, not only would the pain be great, but the senbon would liquefy once more and meld into her wounds, disappearing into her body leaving a hot sensation that would cause the pain to die down- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko peeked around the trunk of the tree she sat in, trying to locate the man, but she lost him for a second before she felt him before her, her head jerking around as she heard a whistle caused by black needles rapidly approaching her, quickly she tried to move away but lost her balance and fell from the tree, lucky for her it helped her move away fast enough before the needles struck her, four thunks could be heard as the needles made contact with the tree. Fumiko tumbled towards the ground as her ass hit roughly on the marsh with a loud "thump" as she gasped from the air whooshing from her lungs, without a second to think about pain she scrambled to her knees and pushed off, catching her footing as she tried to run again, using her quick movements to flash step between the brush and marsh, wincing from the pain in her thigh- Kurochi: No matter, he wouldn't let her escape. Her part to play in his game was crucial and he desired her at this moment more than anything else. He gave chase, his movements virtually silent as he followed after her, trees coming into view and leaving swiftly as he bound after her. Within both his hands formed four more liquid strings, eight altogether. They whipped around in the air and slithered, almost mistakable for having a life of their own. He was closing in on her quickly and even if she dodged all of his attacks, he'd keep herding her in circles until he wore her out. When it came down to it, she wouldn't be much of a match for him unless she had a trick up her sleeve. He pushed faster and giving space between them he circled ahead and passed her, his muscles tensing as he threw his arms back, his wristed snapping forward and arms lunging forwards, directing the long black whips he had flowing from his palms like whips. There were trees between them, however, as his blood hit trunks they made clean cuts through the wood, hardening upon contact and taking on the attribute of a chakra imbued blade of steel. As soon as they left the other side of the trees, they reliquefied once more and continued on their path to trap the woman between both strikes, four blood whips from behind and four from the front. His whips wouldn't hard her however, he could harden them but at a density to replicate thick wires, something she'd have one hell of a time breaking from if so- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko’s sharingan picked up the threads movements as they approached her quickly from the front, how the hell did he get in front of her so fast, skidding to a halt she quickly brought her hands together in attempt to keep the weird black objects from reaching her she made the signs Rat → Ox → Dog → Horse → Monkey → Boar → Tiger releasing one of her jutsu’s- Fire Release: Great fire destruction -she took a deep breath and slid her fingers in front of her to concentrate her aim as she exhaled, a huge stream of fire spewing from her soft lips as it engulfed the are before her, with luck she would set the area ablaze enough for her to escape, or at least gain a better advantage from her attacker so if she had to use a genjutsu she could- Kurochi: -He saw her come to a stop and took note of her movements as she performed her signs; she was quick with her hands. The field lit up into flames as she performed a fire technique, sending a ball of flame spiraling before her. He came to a stop as well and the eight tendrils of his gore continued the close in from her forward and backward. Her fire was intense and as the four whips of his black blood in front of her became engulfed, their structural friction wavered and melted, liquefying to the point that he released the blood from his control and let it splatter onto the burnt ground before her, some possibly hitting her shoes. It would seem she hadn’t caught wind of the four from behind though and in this window of opportunity, he focused on thrusting his left arm into his chest, directing the thick black ropes of hemoglobin to hit her backside, one landing against the back of her shins, another hitting the back of her hips, one around her waist and another promptly knocking the breath out of her as it landed against the center of her shoulder blades, the access length whipping around and wrapping snuggly against her body until they embraced twice over. With her trapped in his grasp, he walked towards her, a satisfied look in his merciless black eyes. She would no doubt assume he was going to kill her. “If this is the best Amegakure has to offer, defeating you will be easier than I thought.” He spoke in a rather cheeky manner, his adrenaline keeping him in an excited phase. He hadn’t enjoyed a chase in a while, prey usually falling to their knees and begging was the bore he had endured over the last month. “Tell me woman, what about it makes you flee? Do you fear death?” He was a couple yards away now and closing the distance between them slowly, savoring these moments they were having as his firm blood began to stain her clothing and skin. He was doing well not to cut her however; he wouldn’t want to leave any external marks- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko smiled as she saw the wall of flames protect her from her oncoming assault until something slammed into her back side, first hitting her calf before hitting her back, shoulders and hips, knocking her on to her hands and knees pushing the wind from her lungs, her pulse kicked up as she gasped for air, breathing heavily as she heard him speak to her- i never feared death growing up, i welcomed it -she panted heavily as she tried to stand- death seemed like a fickle flirt for me, never coming when i wished for it, so instead i looked for something to live for, that’s why i traveled to the village -a faint blush coated her cheeks as she also thought of Kuni, he made her happy, made her want to live again- i used to be alone and broken until i came to the village -tears welled up in her eyes, she knew she was helpless without Ryumaru, if only she had gotten it sooner, she would have had a better fighting chance against this man if she had gotten him sooner- i flee because i felt danger and i knew that you had immense power within you Kurochi: -He didn’t have even a smidgen of remorse in his eyes as he witnessed the woman’s eyes glow with the salty water. Her words held no weight to him for he had never received a kindness in this world, never felt love nor compassion, it was alien to him. He crouched down before her, the blood teaming from his hand reverting back into his skin and pulling her in a bit while his other hand came to grip the edge of her chin and force her head upwards. Even while kneeling he was tall enough to tower over her like a column. His stone like features giving him an inhuman sense, like an object rather than a living creature. With a firm hold on her face he pulled in closer, looking intensely into the legendary sharingan. “You will not die today… however; your life will never be the same after today.” xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko glared at him as her tomes began to spin, morphing into her Mangekyo sharingan, a whisper slipping from her lips as she locked her gaze with his, she sat up slightly so she could move her hands swiftly into snake → Rat hand signs, activating a genjutsu- Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique -the two were engulfed in a swirl of leaves, knocking his hand free of her face, as the leaves settled Fumiko had vanished, but not completely, hidden enough so she could slip amongst her genjutsu- what is it you fear then? -Her voice echoed thru the swamp like a gentle whisper in the wind- Kurochi: -As the world seemed to blur around the edges and a gust of wind kicked up around them, sending a subtle spiral of leaves to lift above their heads, he took in every detail of the sharingan’s transformation. This was a treat, seeing the Mangekyo Sharingan as well in one day. He considered himself lucky. As the young woman faded into the surroundings Kishi slowly got to his feet, his soft black hair falling against his chest and sliding up his shoulders as he regained his stature. He looked upwards towards the blue skies, the soft, white fluffy clouds that moved over the quiet, windy marshlands. Everything seemed normal, exactly the same swamp as they were in before despite it being an illusion. “What is it I fear?” He asked aloud with a quiet chortle to follow, “I fear nothing…” His lips curled into U shape, lined with teeth as his eyes widened, creases under his eyes showing as the solid black glassy orbs within his sockets throbbed. There was a pulse that emitted from his body as he lifted his hands out at his sides and took in this uneventful mirage. The only thing he could come remotely close to with fear is the idea that the world would continue on its path of peace. If he failed in his plans to plague this world and its pathetic hosts in an eternal darkness… he didn’t even want to fathom it, he couldn’t. His power would strike a fear so great into this era that it will shatter. His doujutsu, the Kokushibyō activated, black liquid sweltering at the lower lid of his eye and pouring over in streams of black that ran down his cheeks like thick, horrific tears. A second pulse rocked the false world he stood within and like a mirror, it cracked, then shattered, revealing the truth. A dark, bellowing laughter rose through the marshlands. As he looked down to where she had been before her trick- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko panicked as she saw her genjutsu shatter, her eyes seeing his doujutsu for the first time, her strongest defense would do nothing to this man. Her mind race but all she could think of was to get free, while he was distracted for a moment she stretched her arms, feeling like it was covered in tar as she pulled it apart, freeing her hands fully so she could push herself up. What would she do now? She couldn’t run, he was unaffected by her genjutsu. she was at a loss on what to do, her heart racing as she panicked for an answer, her mind racing thru jutsu’s, one clicking into gear, she brought her hand up and concentrated her chakra on her fingertips, small red flames emerging on the very tips as she tossed her hand up and slammed it against the ground whispering- Uchiha Flame Formation -there was a loud rumble before she was surrounded by a thick wall of deep red flames, cutting off all access to her, she only had a moment to think of a new plan before her chakra became depleted by the barrier, she bought herself some time but it wouldn’t last long- Kurochi: -She was still in front of him, gawking at his eyes, he could sense her blood at a more intimate level now, and through those orbs he witnessed every pulsing vein as clearly as a Hyuga could see the chakra circulatory system. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the sound was delicious. All his senses were heightened in the first stage of Kokushibyō, sight, sound, scent, strength and speed. He had wanted to get this done without spending the energy to activate his doujutsu but this was the cost for countering a genjutsu, and one from the MS to boot. His hands bounced gently off his sides after falling. A shadow cast over half his face, hiding his gaze, only a wide, demonic grin and black streaks on his cheeks to greet her. As a fire lifted before him, his head shifted and the smile faded. This woman must value her life greatly to continue to fight, commending her will to live in thought while stepping back, the flames kicking up between them and radiating a heat that tickled his skin. Even through the chakra in her flames he could make out her anatomy by the veins within her body, watching her intently as she remained still, thinking about her next move…… He decided to give it to her. Remaining silent, the back of his hand coming to rest against his waist in a relaxed manner, patiently waiting for her next step. Sometimes, it was more amusing to play with the prey, to give it a false sense of hope.- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko felt an idea hit her as she reached in her pouch and pulled out the skull she carried around, fighting and running weren’t going to help her at all, maybe if she was herself she might be able to walk away from this alive, lifting her hand up from the ground she stood and held the skull in her arms, the wall of fire dying down before her. Taking a deep breath she relaxed her body and released her sharingan, the tainted blood color being drained to reveal her brilliant blue eyes. Quietly she stood there unmoving and silent as she watched his reaction- Kurochi : -He just watched her. The fire dying and leaving her to stand practically unarmed cept for the skull she had within her hands. What sort of weapon was this? He could tell it was a legitimate piece of once was a human being. This Uchiha was interesting. He was wrong though, perhaps she had realized her struggle to evade him was hopeless and as her sharingan faded, leaving her young, sparkling stare, he lifted his arms up once again. A darkness beginning to envelope around his body, a black chakra that licked off his skin like miasma, an ominous vibe fissuring the air around him and making it hot. From beneath his feet, where his blood from the previous attack had fallen to the ground in streaks against wet grass, he utilized. The metallic substance rising in streams, shifting against gravity as he calmly lifted it from its resting place. With his eyes activated, his power was indeed increased and the pressure that emitted from him was overwhelming, the tendrils circling around him like a dancing eels. Taking a step forward, so did the black gore follow, only steps away, the beast drew closer- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko’s brow broke out in a sweat as she felt immense pressure from him, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and worked up her courage before speaking- this is my father Ryuzaki Uchiha, clan leader of my branch of Uchiha kin. he treated me like i didn’t exist after my mother died giving birth to me, he shunned me and not once thought me his kin, even after i worked hard to earn his approval. many years i tried but was forever greeted with shame.......-she paused a moment before taking another breath to keep herself from losing her confidence- three years ago i killed him cold blooded, cut off his head before carving the flesh and innards from the surface of his skull, ive preserved his skull using bits of my chakra, keeping it from cracking and drying out.......-she hoped her weird little life story would be enough to relate to him, his attitude towards others were almost the same way she was after her father’s death- Kurochi: -He was right before her now, a demon in black encased in an energy so heavy it would have just barely made a crack on the frontal lobe of the skull (optional to you) she had in her arms. He was listening to her, the tale of a child neglected by those she thought she could trust, her endeavor to gain acceptance by those she relied upon and the blood she shed for her vengeance against a cruelty she couldn’t forgive. As he stopped before her she smell a hefty dose of iron. If anyone knew about the hardships of this world, he’d take the cake. It wasn’t that her story wasn’t moving; he just lacked a source of compassion in any fiber of his being. The black ooze flowing around him stretched forwards, slowly moving around her and barring the space around her. He didn’t have anything to say to her plight. “You won’t feel any pain” he said with a softness that contradicted the negative waves his body was giving off. He leant over her, his fingers moving to tenderly brush against her cheeks and gradually move his face closer to hers- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko froze as his power radiated around her, she was frozen where she stood looking up at him, her body shaking lightly as her fear settled back into her, her heart beating heavily in her chest, this was it, she was finally going to die......after finally finding a home and finding someone to love to live for, she was going to die. only a month or so back she wanted this, but now she wish she had stayed home with Kuni.....but that was too late now, slowly she closed her eyes and awaited deaths swift kiss to steal her breath, holding the cracked skull in her arms tightly- Gomen Kuni Kurochi: -She would feel a soft pressure against her lips as he closed the distance between them. His tongue was rather long but not enough to be considered creepy. He parted her lips with it and slid his hand around the back of her head, pushing her lips fiercely against his. In these moments, he let the blood within his body push from inside himself and pour down her throat. It was a rather disgusting feeling but not far from just drinking a glass of water, the only difference was that the blood had an acidic and metal taste to it as it forced its way past her tongue. The uncomfortable taste only lasted half a minute before he broke his lips from hers. He could feel his blood in the pit of her stomach and moved it about to push it into her system. Under usual circumstances, he’d force his blood into the wound of an enemy and infect someone in that manner, but because he didn’t want to leave any trace of his confrontation with her, he was doing this subtly and once his blood filtered through her kidneys it would enter her stream and begin to take over her circulatory system. Aside from feeling a little sick to the stomach, and possible grossed out, she was fine. He took a step back, his hand releasing the firm grip on some of her hair, the domination of her blood cells in need of time since he stated he wouldn’t cause any pain. “Sit…” He stated in a soft tone, weighing down the blood inside her stomach and not really giving her much choice to defy. xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko shuddered and gaged as she felt a warm liquid slip into her mouth causing her to swallow, when he removed her lips she coughed and gaged, no vomit coming up because the substance vanished from her stomach. Her vision became a little blurry but she blinked a few times before regaining her sight, what had he done to her? -he had kissed her that’s what, but he also made her swallow something that was awful, a tingle tickling her lips from where he had kissed her. sorrow had slid thru her expression for a moment as she thought of Kuni, of how he would react if she told him of such an encounter, as thoughts of worry slid thru her mind his voice echoed thru her as her body obeyed* .....his voice echoed thru her as her body obeyed and she sat, her eyes growing wide with confusion, with a shaky voice she spoke- w-what did you do to me? Kurochi: “I’ve infected you with a virus that is incurable. Now remain quiet.” He ordered, he wasn’t willing to give her more than she needed to know. Being of a fire affinity, his blood was hotter than others and as it melded into her system and neutralized her blood cells to take over she’d be able to feel the warmth spread through her body. She had become a new pawn to play in this game of war and peace and a key piece to taking down Amegakure in the future. Within five minutes her entire body would have raised at least six or seven degrees, if someone were to cut her, it would be his blood that seeped from the wound. With a simple gesture of his hand, he lifted it, his palm face upwards in a motion that beckoned her to rise to her feet. Every vein in her body now had an extension of him within it and it was that blood inside her that truly did his bidding. “I’ve spared your life, but when you awaken you will not remember that we crossed paths” his tone was neutral, as though violating the inside of another human being was a walk in the park for him. Inside of her she would be able to feel a pickup in her pulse as he pushed his blood through her veins faster and from his lips he beckoned the technique - Rasshu Chi, Blood Rush. In a matter of minutes the blood rushing towards her brain would cause her to pass out unless her will power was stronger than expected. His objective was the knock her out and prolong the blood rush until amnesia was ensured, in these next few minutes, if she could manage to speak, she’d have the freedom to do so- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumiko fell silent as he had ordered, not knowing why she was so obedient but her body obeyed his command, slowly she stood as directed, feeling something pull her from within to her feet. Fumi felt her body heat rise, sweat trickling down her brow as her breath became ragged and heavier. she gulped a bit as her mouth began to dry out a little bit, her eyes becoming clouded as he spoke again, her vision beginning to blur again- why are you doing this...........-she looked up at him with her clouded gaze- Kurochi: -He remained quiet, manipulating the blood within her anatomy. After a few moments he responded, a hint of indifference and displacement in his tone, “Redemption” was the only word he spoke. To her it would make no sense, but that was because in Kishi’ mind, redemption was the warped perspective of death upon the shinobi world, to tear all hopes and dreams that selfishly chose whom to favor. In his mind, all would feel the dark plague of the redemption that he believed this world so needed. As her consciousness would slip in and out from reality, he would keep her on her feet with the persuasion of his blood and move her back, gently placing her against the soft, plush marsh grass- xXTobiKittyXx: -Fumi felt her mind wander, becoming more clouded, looking at him softly. Who was he again? Did she know him? Questions swirled in her head but faded slowly as she began to limp in his arms, her eyes sliding shut as she was laid out on the marshy grass, her raven black hair pooling around her head as she drifted out of consciousness. The skull she held in her hand dropped to the soft ground and rolled a foot or two from her, rolling to its side so the crack on its helm was hidden beneath it. As her mind went blank and her body went still, all that was heard was the rhythm of her heart beat and her gentle breathing- Kurochi: -His hands slipped from beneath her as he rose up from her side, still looking down at her. His objective was complete and this woman’s life rested in his shadow. As he removed all of the chakra from his blood within her, it continued to pulse naturally within her body. A subtle breeze shot across the open marshlands and sent his long black hair kicking up in the wind as he turned, the black gaze shifting and releasing the doujutsu, leaving dried stains of black on each side of his face. Slipping his hands casually into the pockets of his hakama shorts and walked away as though nothing had happened, not one incident in their meeting have disturbed him in the slightest. He truly was a monster and vanished within minutes into the woodlands to the west, leaving the woman to awaken 20 minutes later in the cool field, dazed and unsure of how she ended up there-